Knights of the Cosmos
by Psycho Senshi 101
Summary: After Galaxia, The Senshi has been living peacefully until a new enemy attacks. During that attack the girls met a new Sailor Senshi... Who is this girl and what does she want?


Author's Note: Hello people this Psyco Senshi 101 speaking  
and this is my first fanfic ever! Hooray! I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters  
they all belong to the one and only Naoko Takeuchi. The only  
characters the belong to me are the one from my crazy imagination.

Knights of the Cosmos  
Chapter 1: A New Friend and A New Enemy.

In a dark room a robed figure was looking through a crystal ball.  
In the crystal ball there was a clear image of the rabbit of the moon,  
Tsukino Usagi. "Soon, the truth will be reviled and  
your time as Queen of the Cosmos will come.... "

--------------------------------------------------

"I'm hungry!" wailed the rabbit of the moon, Usagi Tsukino.  
"Usagi you idiot, you just ate!" said Rei.  
"But Rei-chan, I need food or else I cant think!" said Usagi  
"You don't think at all," Rei said flaty  
"You're so mean wahhhhh!" Usagi cried.  
"Stop fighting you two we have to study," said Ami. Suddenly  
Ami's Mini Supercomputer went off.  
"What is it, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked.  
"There is a youma in Juuban park, we have to transform and  
get their quickly," said Ami.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
"MAKE-UP!" They all shouted and transformed in coloms of light.  
Mercury in an ice blue light, Mars in a dark red light, Jupiter in a  
Forrest green light, Venus in an orange-yellow light, and Moon in a  
Pure white light. After they finished transforming, they teleported to  
Juuban park.

-----------------------------------------------------

When they got to the park they saw a very strange looking youma.  
It had a lion's Head with a mane of black fire, wings of an eagle,  
and a body of a lizard. "Stop right there! For disturbing the peace   
of this lovely day, I won't forgive you! I am the beautiful suited  
Solider, Sailor Moon! In the Name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
"Sailor senshi," said the youma in a gravely voice, "I will destroy you  
all!" and with that it attacked them with a spiral of black fire that it  
shot out of it's mouth.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" shouted Sailor Mars, but her fiery  
arrow was only engulfed in the youma's flames. "Let me try," said  
Sailor Jupiter "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" yelled Sailor Jupiter,   
but her razor sharp leaves were just burned to cinders in the youma's  
attack. Mercury and Venus tried but their attacks failed as well.  
"SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Shouted Sailor  
Moon as she launched her most powerful attack. At first it looked  
like it was going to have effect on it, but the youma was still able  
to withstand the attack. "Oh no what are we going to do our  
powers don't have effect on it!" said Sailor Venus. The youma  
just laughed "I will kill you all! Sailor Senshi!" said the youma  
as it got ready to attack the senshi, just they heard familiar voices.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
"SILENCE GLAVE SUPRISE!"  
The attacks from the Outer Senshi all hit they youma at once and had  
little effect on it. This only got the youma mad. "FLAMING TYPHOON!"   
yelled the youma and black flames hit the Senshi scorching them badly.  
Just as the youma was going to make it's finale attack and unknown voice  
suddenly appeared "GAIA WAVE!" it shouted and a beam of yellow and  
white light hit the youma destroying it instantly.

The senshi looked to see were the attack of incredible power came from.  
They saw a young girl a little over five feet high, with dark skin, green catlike  
eyes, and spiky black shoulder length hair. Amazingly she was also wearing a  
Sailor Fuku too. The fuku had a golden skirt, which was also the same color  
as her bows and the sailor handkerchief which looked like they made of the  
finest silk. Her boots almost looked like Sailor Moon's except they were silver  
and the band of color around the top was a dark gold. She also didn't have any  
gloves, in their place there were silver armlets, she also wore a silver collar. On  
her head there was a silver tiara with a gold stone which was the same kind of  
stone set upon her bow.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"I am Sailor Gaia, the senshi of Earth and I have been waiting to meet you,  
Neo-Queen Serenity." She said.

================================================

Author's Note: Ok people that's it for now R&R please!


End file.
